


Tęskniłem

by Hiddlesconda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Reichenbach Fix-It, Translation, tłumacz płakał jak tłumaczył XD
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I missed you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/282414) by TheNamelessBritishGuy. 



James Moriarty czekał w ciemności. Jedynie jego twarz była lekko oświetlona przez padające zza okna światło ulicznych latarni. To sprawiało, że jego oczy lśniły. Siedział w ciszy, słuchając tykania wskazówek zegara, które było jedynym dźwiękiem w całym mieszkaniu.

Kiedy usłyszał, że drzwi się otwierają, odwrócił głowę w ich stronę. Ktokolwiek wszedł, położył coś na podłodze i włączył światło. Wszedł do kuchni, która znajdowała się po drugiej stronie mieszkania i został tam chwilę. Dopiero po kilku minutach wszedł do salonu i tam także włączył światło.

Jim uśmiechnął się, gdy mężczyzna upuścił szklankę na podłogę i wyciągnął broń.

– Nie uważasz, że celowanie z broni do własnego szefa jest nieco nieodpowiednie? – Moriarty mógł zobaczyć niedowierzanie w jego oczach, kiedy powoli opuszczał broń.

– James?

Mężczyzna stanął naprzeciw Sebastiana Morana i uśmiechnął się.

– Tęskniłeś za mną?

Obaj patrzyli na siebie bez słowa. Sebastian był wściekły, co nie było trudne do zrozumienia, a James był tym rozbawiony, bo nie często widywał na jego twarzy takie emocje.

Przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu stali bez ruchu patrząc sobie w oczy i czekając kto pierwszy się odezwie. Zrobił to Moran.

– Myślałem, że nie żyjesz – powiedział, na co jego szef ponownie się uśmiechnął i odwrócił na chwilę wzrok.

– W takim razie wykonałem dobrą robotę – roześmiał się i spojrzał na Sebastiana, ale ten nawet nie uśmiechał się. – Oh, no dalej, Tygrysie… Rozchmurz się!

– ROZCHMURZ SIĘ?! – wybuchł Sebastian zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – JAK MOŻESZ, DO CHOLERY, MÓWIĆ „ROZCHMURZ SIĘ”?! MYŚLAŁEM, ŻE NIE ŻYJESZ! OPŁAKIWAŁEM CIĘ! TĘSKNIŁEM ZA TOBĄ! ZOSTAWIŁEŚ MNIE, A TERAZ JEDYNE CO MASZ DO POWIEDZENIA TO „TĘSKNIŁEŚ?” I „ROZCHMURZ SIĘ”?!

Zamilkł, kiedy Moriarty zbliżył się do niego poprawiając marynarkę. Przełknął ślinę. Ostatni raz, kiedy przekroczył granicę nie skończył się dla niego zbyt dobrze. Opuścił wzrok, kiedy James podszedł jeszcze bliżej nic nie mówiąc. Nastąpiła kolejna dłuższa chwila ciszy, podczas której Jim patrzył na Sebastiana, oceniając go.

– Opłakiwałeś mnie? – zapytał, a Seb ponownie przełknął ślinę zanim oblizał usta i pokiwał głową, wciąż nie patrząc na mężczyznę przed nim. – Tęskniłeś za mną? – Sebastian ponownie przytaknął. Wzrok Moriarty’ego lekko zmiękł. – Tygrysie… – położył palec na jego brodzie zmuszając go, by spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Nigdy bym cię nie zostawił tak po prostu… wiesz o tym, ja wiem… my… – reszta jego wypowiedzi została przerwana przez Sebastiana, który przyciągnął go do namiętnego pocałunku, którego nie przerwali, dopóki nie znaleźli się w sypialni.

Następnego ranka Sebastian obudził się z Jimem śpiącym spokojnie na jego nagiej klatce piersiowej. Uśmiechnął się. Będą musieli porozmawiać, ale teraz… teraz mogą się zrelaksować i zapomnieć o świecie.


End file.
